


Russet Starlight

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Music, One-Sided Attraction, Sweets Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: A collection of oneshots connected to my other fic named Twilight Constellation (be sure to read that first for these to make sense!!) featuring behind the scenes events and looking into what some of the other characters were thinking as Wataru's complicated love situation went on!
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuto & Misono Reon, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru (One-sided), Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon, Kaminoshima Futa & Wakakusa Aoi, Kaminoshima Futa/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Wataru's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! Kicking off 2021 with a fic series I know a lot of my readers will have been waiting for <3

Futa had never seen Wataru so closed off before. They walked to Fujin RIZING's sharehouse in uncertain silence and all Futa could focus on was the way Wataru's breath shook with each inhale and exhale through his lips. He'd never wanted to hug someone so badly before. The bassist from Argonavis - a new band that Futa had taken some interest in - had always been more on the quiet side from what he'd seen from afar but this was an entirely different type of quiet and one Futa didn't quite know how to deal with. So, he just decided to do what he thought was the best way to help!

"Not far now!" He smiled brightly, "We can get warmed up soon enough, I didn't realise just how cold it was gonna get this afternoon. Brr!" He shivered manually and felt slightly deflated when all Wataru did was shrug a shoulder and hum in forced agreement.

Futa sighed sadly, "He talked about Reon again, huh?" Wataru nodded and bit his lip, "Oh Wataru...I'm sorry".

"I-It's not your fault! When _doesn't_ he talk about Reon these days? Ever since that confession he was given that's all that's been on his damn mind. I-I know Yuu's just trying to sort out his feelings before he makes a decision - for once not making one on impulse - but it still hurts to hear it... Why can't he talk to someone else about it like Banri or Kikyo? I'm too afraid to tell him anything even if it's something he wants to hear".

"And you can't tell him how you feel...?"

Wataru shook his head and Futa could see teardrops clinging to the end of his eyelashes at the corners of his eyes, "I know I should...I want to! I want nothing more than to be with Yuu... I want to be his boyfriend but something keeps stopping me from saying it aloud to him. At this rate, I shouldn't be surprised if he chooses Reon instead. It's not like he's made any sort of move to even indicate liking me back so I'm the fool in the end".

"No you're not and I'll keep telling you that you're talking nothing but nonsense until you believe me! You'll see, just leave it all to me! I'll take your mind off things~"

He saw Wataru's lips twitch and felt his heart swell with pride. He was making progress! 

"If you say so," the redhead beside him murmured with a tiny smile. The smile suddenly dropped and Futa saw his eyes grow wide and his lips part into a small 'o' shape, "Is that...a sweet shop?! I thought we were going to your sharehouse?"

"Hehe, that shop _is_ the sharehouse. We have the space above it for ourselves. Cool, right?"

"It's amazing! Man, makes me wish I was part of your band now - I'm joking...partly - our sharehouse is great for us but living above a room full to the brim with sweets would be like being in literal Heaven! I can feel my mouth watering already and I haven't even seen inside yet! O-Oh, I'm sorry Futa! I get kind of...overexcited when it comes to my very evident sweet tooth".

Wataru's blush was possibly the cutest thing Futa could label about his friend in that moment and he laughed at the amusing expression of pure fondness and adoration that had Wataru's eyes sparkling. If anybody fully embrace the phrase "like a kid in a candy store" then it was definitely Matoba Wataru.

"You can have some if you like, free of charge. I'll pay".

Wataru whirled on him in an instant as they reached the front of the shop, "Seriously?! Y-You don't have to! I-I don't even have to have any, it's fine! It's fine!"

Futa rubbed the back of his neck before shaking his head, "No worries! You're my friend and I promised I'd do my best to cheer you up. If sweets help in cheering you up then living in this sharehouse is the perfect way to start!"

"You'd really do that, for me?"

"Sure! I want to be good friends with you, Wataru. You can count on me!"

Opening the door and further experiencing his friend's love for sweetness and sugar, Futa promised himself that whatever Wataru struggled with, Futa would be there to help him where he could. That was, of course, what being a good friend was all about. His bond with his bandmates was proof enough of that.

And now Wataru would receive a share of that special bond.


	2. Futa's Realisation & Aoi's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa comes to the realisation that he has feelings for Wataru and Aoi is his only source of comfort and calmness right about now

Aoi didn't think he'd ever seen Futa this stressed over something that wasn't studying for exams and trying not to fail classes.

The vocalist had been held up in his room more than usual and Aoi could often hear soft, muffled pacing from the other side of the door. Something was truly bothering his close friend and so he finally decided to have a talk.

Knocking on the door one afternoon, Aoi found Futa on his bed scrolling through his phone but with a harsh bit to his lower lip. Futa's eyes shifted up to meet his own, letting his phone drop into the gap between his outstretched legs with a hefty sigh. Aoi wasted no time in taking up a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You're fretting over him again, aren't you? Should you really be that worried? I mean...Goryo-san won't hurt him, Futa. That's the last thing that'll happen".

"The thing is he's already hurt Ta- Wataru," he corrected himself with a shake of his head, "He just doesn't realise that he's the problem, even if he does notice Wataru's hurting a lot".

"Futa... I know you and Wataru are pretty close but...this is their problem to sort out, not yours".

Futa's eyes grew teary and a hand clutched at his hoodie, "But... I promised I'd be there for him..."

"And you will be. ...Why do I get the feeling you don't...actually want them to talk things out?" Aoi frowned, "You...don't, do you? You don't even want Wataru to confess how he feels about him... Futa..."

"I-I know! I know it's wrong and it's selfish of me! A-Aoi... Aoi... I...," the vocalist hiccupped slightly, blue eyes glistening with wetness, "You know...what this means, don't you...? That I... I'm..."

Aoi knew. Futa was feeling the way Wataru had been feeling about Yuto all this time. It was more than just being a friend and being worried about someone going through something tough. He'd gotten caught up in it all in one of the worst ways possible.

"You have feelings for Wataru, don't you...?" He asked cautiously although he knew he was one hundred percent correct.

Futa bit his lip again, drawing his knees up to his chest as he nodded. Arms wrapping around his legs tightly, his voice came out unusually soft and close to a whisper, "I don't know what to do, Aoi... It's not like I can tell him! He loves Yuto...he'll always love Yuto more than anyone... I just wanted to help him! To be a good friend! I didn't...want to...fall in love with him..."

Aoi's heart ached at hearing the tormented pain in Futa's confession.

Not feeling he could do much else, he crawled onto the bed a bit more and pulled his friend into a comforting hug, allowing Futa to simply feel safe and secure in his closeness. All he could do was hope things between Wataru and Yuto worked out; whether that involved breaking Futa and Reon's hearts or if it simply meant everyone could begin to learn to move past this increasingly large hurdle.

It wasn't long before the afternoon turned into evening and Futa had drifted off the sleep, falling comfortably onto Aoi's lap with the trombonist's fingers gently carding through his fluffy ginger hair.

He'd be alright.

They would all be alright in the end.

Or, at least, Aoi hoped...


	3. How Yuto Felt All Along

Yuto would always hold such fondness for his best friend, no matter what they went through together. He always held him in such regard, treating him as if he was the most important person in the world to him. And he was. Some would, obviously, say otherwise but Yuto knew how he felt about Wataru. One hundred percent.

So...why was he considering dating Reon? Because out of the three of them he'd been the one to confess first? Did he even _want_ to date his old bandmate? Even Wataru had looked stunned at hearing the words come out of the GYROAXIA guitarist's mouth as if it had been for himself. Yuto could easily just have rejected Reon; rejected him and made his move on Wataru at long last. He'd waited long enough to the point where being in love with him from afar had become painful.

And yet, he did not make that move. No words of confession came out of his own mouth to the bassist. Instead, his thoughts became constantly plagued by the idea of dating Reon. Wataru gave no indication as far as he knew that he felt the same way Yuto did so was it really worth risking their valued friendship to tell him he was in love with him? Especially since Wataru had been there for Reon's confession so Yuto doubted he'd want to play a part in Reon being hurt.

He really had complicated things for himself, hadn't he?

Yuto would watch Wataru carefully, but never detected any sort of hint or tone suggesting or confirming that Wataru was in love with him too. Unless he just happened to keep missing it... But, as time dragged on he became much too aware of the fact Reon was waiting on his answer. So, he tried to focus his mind on what it would be like to go out with him. While it was true that Yuto had had feelings for Reon in the past, that was all before he'd met Wataru.

Wataru was the one to captivate his heart like no other. Reon...Reon was just that typical high school crush you'd tend to have.

Tossing and turning at night, Yuto finally came down to a decision.

He'd choose Reon over Wataru.

He felt his heart ache and twist painfully like a knife digging into a deep wound. But, this was how it had to be. He couldn't put it off any longer.

The movie night he spent with Wataru alone the day before he gave Reon his answer would haunt him forever.

They'd been the perfect couple that night; Wataru cuddled in his arms and keeping him warm right down to the core of his heart. It was his way of giving himself something he now knew he wouldn't have. One night with Wataru to hopefully give himself closure. That was all it was supposed to be.

But, when he knew Wataru had thought he'd fallen asleep after their little talk was what could've been the turning point for the entire situation had he not already made up his mind. Hearing Wataru - the boy he'd been in love with for so long in secret - saying he loved him too? It both jumpstarted his heart in pure joy and pure fear. Regret built up in him in that single moment; he should've opened his eyes and caught Wataru's wrist before he'd left the room, but, he also couldn't hurt Reon like that. 

Not after practically training his mind to tell his heart that it was to choose Reon over Wataru now.

How he'd managed to tell Reon he accepted his feelings and returned them with that ache in his heart, he'd never understand.

He'd never forget the shine in Reon's eyes. The smile on his face. The warmth he'd felt radiating off him as they'd entered a hug for the first time in what felt like forever before Yuto finally convinced himself that this was what he wanted and drew Reon in for that first kiss. Reon was his boyfriend now. 

And then Wataru had started acting strangely. And it bothered him, a lot. 

But then, at that time, he had Futa by his side. Yuto wasn't needed anymore. There was still a harsh tugging at his heart; the feelings he was trying to rid himself of for the bassist urged him to take him into his arms and comfort him, whispering sweet nothings that whatever was hurting him would disappear and that he was safe and that Yuto was there. That'd he'd...always be there...

Reon started to notice Yuto's own strange behaviour too. He never voiced anything, just seemed to make sure Yuto knew they were dating. They shared kisses, a few suggestive touches where and when they could, and Reon certainly learned how to leave his mark on Yuto. 

Then came the live performance of Fujin RIZING! that Futa had given Argonavis free tickets to (the perks of Wataru dating the vocalist of the band he idolised, he guessed). This was a chance to be close to Wataru again. It was risky since they were both dating other people now and had no real chance of being together, but, Yuto knew this had to be done.

He had to tell Wataru the truth. Everything had to be revealed.

Slipping his hand into Wataru's pocket to hold his own hand felt nice. It reassured him that Wataru didn't and wouldn't think any less of him. Wouldn't be mad at him for what he had in mind. It was warm, that same warmth that Wataru always had. His mind drifted away from the concert and back to that movie night. He could feel his heart beginning to yearn for his bandmate again. 

He wanted him.

Following Wataru outside while he was waiting for Futa was when he took his chance. Had his long awaited moment. 

Snaking his arms around his bassist. Teasing him and finally spilling his heart out to him felt so good. But, he had to take it a dangerous step further when Wataru asked what he would've done had the redhead confessed to him first.

So, pulling him close and whispering his answer against the bassist's lips, Yuto unashamedly closed the gap and let his own lips press, warm and mould against Wataru's. 

Bitter and sweet.

Sweet and bitter.


	4. Reon's Confession

He'd done it. He'd finally done it.

Asking Yuto out had been more nerve-wracking than he'd imagined but Reon had finally, _finally_ let those words escape his mouth. It'd been plaguing his mind for forever since they'd managed to get back to being friends. He'd never given up how he felt about the other guitarist, never given up the memories they shared through high school. 

He'd been...cautious of Yuto's relationship with Wataru. Seeing them so close - as close as he'd always been with Yuto before they met - had sparked instant jealousy, feeling like Wataru was his replacement. But Yuto had been quick to reassure him that that wasn't the case and that Wataru had just been his lucky find to bring him back to the world of music he so dearly adored.

That was why he'd forced himself to ask if they were already in a relationship when he'd made his confession. The look he'd seen in Wataru's eyes showed a mixture of disbelief, regret and even a sliver of pain. He wouldn't figure out why until much later, of course.

Waiting for Yuto's answer hadn't eased his nerves. Something had always told him he'd just pushed his way between two very close friends for the sake of his selfish heart wanting to take him back to the past. The past where it was him, Yuto and nothing else mattered. 

Did Yuto hold any feelings for Wataru in the way Reon feared he did? Would he reject him based on those feelings? He couldn't help the way he'd glance at Yuto from the corner of his eye during the lectures they shared, wondering what his thoughts were about himself. 

He finally got his answer a lot later than he had liked, but, the way Yuto had touched his wrist to stop him from walking away on the university grounds and the way he had such a gentle and loving gaze as he told Reon he accepted and even returned his feelings set his heart on fire.

"If you want to be with me then...I want to be with you, too. I love you, Reon".

Before Reon could fully process those words despite having longed to hear them for weeks on end by now, Yuto was pulling him into a kiss that had him quickly melting in his crush's - now boyfriend's, he supposed - arms. A kiss he'd only ever tasted in his dreams was now real to his memory. He could react by wrapping his arms around Yuto and kissing him back without the fear of being pushed away in disgust.

He needn't fear rejection anymore.

He had what he wanted.

And even if Yuto and Wataru _did_ hold secret feelings for each other, Reon wasn't letting go.

Yuto was his and that was that.


End file.
